RPG
by Farenheit July
Summary: Naruto seorang Knight level 1 yang bermimpi menjadi seorang Master Level , ditengah perburuan untuk menaikan level nya Naruto justru terjebak dengan dua orang yang baru menjadi team nya, ia nyaris saja di rape tapi untunglah datang dua Master level bermarga Uchiha. BL , Lime , OOC , Twoshoot , SasuNaru ,ItaNaru . complete :D
1. Chapter 1

RPG

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : adventure , romance

Warning : fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul **Okane Ga Nai **dan sayang nya saya lupa siapa pengarang nya =.= , OOC , typos , abal, bahasa seenak author , Don't like don't read. Flamer dilarang keras mampir kesini !

=== Farenheit ===

Cerita ini berawal dari kehidupan seperti didunia games , ada Kerajaan , ada prajurit , ada monster dan ada pembagian kekuatan.

Pembagian kekuatan sendiri ada beberapa , yaitu : _Monk ,Priest , Wizard, Knight , Thief , Guard , eksekutor . _

**KERAJAAN KONOHA **

_**Balai Kota Konoha pusat**_.

Terlihat banyak sekali orang lalu lalang , sibuk berbicara dengan teman , saling tawar menawar , kejar-kejaran dan ada pula yang sibuk memutar-mutar sebuah peta. Orang aneh yang memutar peta itu adalah seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang cerah , berbadan ramping dengan tinggi 160cm , di punggung nya terdapat sebuah pedang , sekali lihat saja sudah pasti tahu jika orang itu adalah seorang _Knight_.

" emmm " pemuda berambut pirang itu sibuk berpikir sambil memandang map ditangan nya. Sejak tadi dia sudah berusaha untuk membaca arah map itu baik-baik tapi apa boleh buat dia yang buta arah jadi tidak mengerti kemana arah menuju _Field_ berburu. Dasar _dobe_

Pemuda itu akhir nya memutuskan berjalan asal saja , toh nanti dengan sendiri nya ia akan bertemu dengan musuh tak usah terburu-buru ke _Field_ berburu hanya untuk menaikan level.

Sepanjang berjalan pemuda itu bukan nya tidak merasa bahwa dia diperhatikan tapi dia berusaha cuek. _' aku pasti bisa membukti kan jika aku ini pria sejati yang kuat '_ batin pemuda pirang itu semangat.

Pemuda itu berjalan sampai ia memasuki hutan . Pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dengan lensa berwarna hijau muda dari ransel nya dan setelah nya ia menekan tombol yang ada pada bingkai kacamata dibagian kanan nya.

" ** Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
Status: Knight  
Level : 1  
Gold : 995700  
Jutsu : non  
MP : 50  
HP : 50 "**

Sebuah suara keluar dari kacamata yang dipakai pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemula dalam dunia pertarungan karena asli nya dia adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang bekerja pada Raja Konoha. Karena beberapa alasan dia memilih untuk ikut dunia pertarungan . Pertama untuk membukti kan bahwa diri nya ini lelaki yang kuat . Terlahir dengan wajah manis melebihi wanita membuat nya jadi bahan incaran orang-orang dan yang lebih parah nya karena kedua orang tua nya melarang nya mengikuti kegiatan berburu atau segala hal yang bisa saja mengancam nyawa nya membuat si _blonde_ manis itu tidak terlatih sama sekali dalam hal bela diri.

Kedua si _blonde _itu mulai penasaran dengan dunia pertarungan , seperti nya asik jika kita bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan seperti dua bersaudara Uchiha yang terkena sebagai _Master level Knight_ dan _Wizard_. Nama kedua Uchiha itu sngat melegenda di Konoha , bahkan raja pun snagat bangga terhadap dua petarung itu dan memebri mereka hak khusus dari kerajaan. Kedua Uchiha itu menjadi pacuan bagi Naruto untuk bisa melebihi diri nya yang sekarang.

" coba kita lihat ada musuh apa saja " ucap Naruto semangat setelah melangkah kan kaki nya kedalam hutan. Tapi si pirang itu terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak membaca tanda yang diberi oleh pihak _Guard_ , **" dilarang memasuki area hutan terlarang ini " **.

=== Farenheit ===

Seperti yang diduga , tokoh utama kita yang manis itu tidak bisa banyak berkutik ketika ia harus berhadapan menghadapi type werewolf didepan nya. Naruto itu pemula mana mungkin ia bisa menghadapi werewolf dengan level diatas 20 itu. Berdoa saja lah semoga ada yang menolong

" hah .. bagaimana ini , _potion _ku hampir habis " keluh Naruto frustasi karena ia terus diserang kawanan werewolf itu secara membabi buta sedangkan tingkat HP nya tinggal 10, bodoh nya Naruto tidak mengambil teman team agar memudahkan dia yang pemula dalam menghadapi musuh. Mau menyerang pakai apa? Dia yang masih level satu tentu nya tidak memiliki jurus untuk melawan kecuali hanya dengan keahlian berpedang nya , itu pun kalau memang _si blonde_ bisa berpedang kenyataan nya? Yah begitu lah..

" grrr.. grrr ..arrrr " _werewolf_ itu menggeram sebelum menyerang Naruto . melihat diri nya dalam bahaya Naruto hanya bisa menutup kedua mata nya berharap ada yang datang menolong nya disaat seperti ini.

" kamu tidak apa-apa? " sebuah suara membuat Naruto membuka kedua iris mata biru nya . lega sekali ternyata ada dua orang pemuda yang menolong nya bahkan mereka bisa mengusir kawanan _werewolf _itu.

" i—iya terima kasih " ucap Naruto terbata karena jantung nya masih berdetak cepat gara-gara hampir dibunuh _werewolf _itu. Kedua pemuda itu merona . _' manis nya ' _batin kedua nya setelah melihat orang yang mereka tolong sangat tidak biasa. Wajah manis, tubuh kecil dan ramping , berkulit eksotis ,hmm menggoda sekali.

Dua pemuda berambut hitam dan putih itu saling pandang dan tersenyum aneh.

" bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi team kami . aku Sai dan ini teman ku Kimimaro " ucap pemuda bermabut hitam berkulit putih pucat ,dengan tersenyum lebar Naruto menjabat tangan Sai dan Kimimaro bergantian.

" Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Naruto semangat tidak sadar akan team baru nya yang bersikap agak aneh.

" bagaimana kalau kita berburu dulu , seperti nya level mu masih rendah Naruto " tawar Kimimaro dan langsung dijawab oleh _si blonde_ dengan anggukan kuat.

.

.

Ketiga orang dengan type Knight itu pergi berburu dan beruntung nya Naruto hari ini hasil berburu nya lumayan banyak hingga ia langsung naik level hingga level 4.

" bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? " tanya Naruto pada dua rekan team nya, hari ini begitu panas dan melelahkan. Merasa setuju dengan usulan yang Naruto lontar kan mereka lantas duduk dibawah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Naruto melepaskan mantel orange nya dan menggantung mantel itu disalah satu dahan pohon yang terdekat.

Mata Sai maupun Kimimaro terus mengikuti gerak gerik Naruto , tubuh Naruto kini hanya berbalut sebuah kaus hitam pendek dan celana hitam panjang . mereka berdua meneguk ludah mendapati pemandangan menarik dan gratis itu. Sekarang mereka benar-benar merasa aneh, mereka itu normal penyuka lawan jenis yang manis dan _sexy _,tapi kenapa sekarang saat berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang polos didepan mereka perasaan kedua nya berubah aneh . serasa ingin menjamah dan membuat tubuh sipirang itu mengeliat dibawah mereka. Aneh? Memang tapi ini yang mereka rasakan.

" aku merasa aneh " bisik Sai pada Kimimaro

" kenapa ? " tanya Kimimaro bingung . Sai melirik Naruto yang tengah meletakan pedang milik nya diakar besar pohon itu , " seperti nya aku akan menjadi _gay _" lanjut Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sosok polos Naruto yang tengah membuka baju. Hei hei Nar kenapa buka baju sih , minta diserang ya kamu =.="

" panas ~~ " gumam Naruto merasa kegerahan hingga ia membuka kaus hitam nya dan menampakan tubuh nya yang sangat ramping bah tubuh langsing perawan . sial , kini mata Kimimaro dan Sai tertuju pada tonjolan kecil di kedua dada Naruto , mereka meneguk ludah.

" seperti nya aku sudah tidak tahan " ucap Sai , " wajah dan tubuh nya seolah mengatakan _'rape me please'_ " ujar Kimimaro menanggapi perkataan Sai. Mereka berdua yang telah dibutakan oleh kepolosan dan godaan dari tubuh Naruto pun melangkah mendekati pemuda _blonde _yang tengah asik bersandar dibawah pohon besar itu sambil menutup kedua mata nya.

**GREP**

Mata Naruto sontak terbuka ketika ia merasa sebuah genggaman keras yang ada pada tangan dan kaki nya.

" Sai-san , Kimimaro-san a—ada apa? " tanya Naruto gugup .

" kamu terlalu menggoda kami " ucap Sai , " kami jadi aneh karena melihat tubuh mu " lanjut Kimimaro. **DEG** . jantung Naruto berdetak . lagi-lagi pernyataan yang sama kembali Naruto dengar . lagi-lagi laki-laki mengatakan ia menjadi aneh setelah kenal dan dekat dengan si blonde ini , memang salah Naruto apa punya wajah manis dan tubuh yang menggoda?

" tu—tunggu Sai Kimimaro " ucap Naruto mencoba menghentikan kedua rekan team baru nya itu.

=== Farenheit ===

" sial panas sekali " komentar seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya emo , berkulit putih , memiliki tinggi sekitar 178 cm, dan menenteng sebuah pedang .

" kamu mengeluh pun tidak akan menjadi dingin _baka-otouto_ " sahut pemuda lain yang berdiri disamping pemuda berambut emo itu , pemuda satu nya itu berambut hitam agak panjang yang diikat rapih kebelakang , kulit nya juga tidak kalah putih dengan si emo , dan tinggi orang ini sekitar 183 cm .

" kita istirahat dulu , _aniki _" ucap sang adik datar namun terkesan memerintah . kedua bersaudara itu pun bergerak mencari tempat yang teduh , mereka melihat tak jauh dari mereka sekarang ada pohon yang cukup besar hingga pucuk pohon itu terlihat dari tempat mereka.

" kita kesana _otouto_ " ucap Itachi Uchiha—_sang kakak_—sambil menunjuk kearah pohon besar itu.

" hn " jawab sang adik—_Sasuke Uchiha_—datar.

Kedua nya berjalan mendekati pohon itu ,tapi pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar erangan kecil. Apa itu?

Itachi menunjuk mulut untuk memberi isyarat diam kepada Sasuke , mengerti Sasuke pun diam dan mengikuti sang kakak mengendap dibalik semak-semak.

Mata Dua Uchiha itu membelalak ketika melihat pemandangan erotis didepan mereka dimana ada tiga pemuda tengah melakukan kegiatan yang panas dicuacah yang sangat panas ini.

.

.

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana , ia tidak bisa berkutik sekarang tangan nya diikat dengan baju milik Kimimaro dan kini mulut nya pun diikat dengan kain , seluruh tubuh nya sudah polos tak memakai kain atau baju apa pun . dan yang paling tidak mengenakan adalah posisi Sai yang tengah melakukan blow job, dibelakang nya Kimimaro menahan punggung Naruto dengan dada nya. Sebelah tangan Kimimaro menyentuh tonjolan Naruto dan mengelus tonjolan itu pelan membuat sensasi aneh di tubuh Naruto.

" mmhh.. mmhh " air mata keluar dari kedua mata beriris biru cerah itu. Naruto belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini , rasa nya sakit dan malu. Mereka ini sama-sama pria tapi kenapa melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

Sai terus saja melakukan tugas nya dengan baik dan Kimimaro pun tak ingin ketinggalan sebelah tangan nya lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan pantat milik Naruto. Naruto menggelinjang tidak nyaman , suara desahan nya tertahan , peluh nya menetes menuruni setiap inci tubuh nya apalagi dengan cuaca sepanas ini semakin memperbanyak jumlah keringat itu.

Dua orang yang sejak tadi menonton pun merasa ada kontraksi dengan sesuatu 'dibawah' sana. Mereka teransang melihat adegan _threesome_ didepan mereka , apalagi wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu merah seperti menahan sakit dan nikmat. Akh , sial mereka jadi ingin ikut meramaikan adegan itu.

Sai melepaskan 'privasi' Naruto , " buka saja mulut nya , aku ingin mendengar desahan nya " tegur Sai pada Kimimaro yang tengah asik memberi tanda kepemilikan dileher eksotis Naruto. Dengan segera si rambut putih itu membuka kain yang menyekap mulut Naruto hingga suara desahan merdu naruto terdengar dan sangat amat menggoda.

" nnnhh .. he—hentikan kita ini laki-laki " ucap Naruto susah payah menahan desahan nya. Air mata Naruto terus mengalir karena kedua teman team nya itu terus memanjakan tubuh nya apalagi Sai yang terus menaik turun kan tangan nya di 'privasi' Naruto. shit cukup sudah Naruto tak tahan.

" AKHHH .. ahnn " cairan semen pun membuncah keluar dari Naruto junior membasahi tangan Sai dan perut Naruto. Nafas Naruto memburu. Mata biru nya membuka menutup perlahan dan memandang sayu. Polos sangat polos , wajah Naruto benar-benar manis sekarang membuat siapa yang melihat nya ingin menyentuh wajah itu.

" ayo mulai Sai " ucap Kimimaro sambil membalik tubuh Naruto menjadi terlengkup diatas tanah . Sai menggosok kan tangan nya yang terkena cairan semen Naruto kearea belahan pantat Naruto.

" Akhh " Naruto menjerit tertahan ketika ia merasa sesuatu menerobos masuk kerectum nya. Sementara itu Kimimaro mendongak kan wajah Naruto menghadap nya dan mencium bibir merah Naruto dengan nafsu.

Naruto menangis kembali ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini, ia ingin diperlakukan sebagai pahlawan Konoha !

" siapa pun tolong aku " ucap Naruto lirih sambil terus menangis.

Sasuke meremas tangan nya , ia tidak senang melihat adegan didepan nya , sudah jelas-jelas pemuda pirang itu akan diperkosa.

" _aniki_ " panggil Sasuke kepada kakak nya , Sasuke menengok kearah kakak nya dan menemukan wajah Itachi yang mengeras menahan amarah. Ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke yang tidak suka , kakak nya juga toh.

" HENTIKAN " Sasuke dan Itachi muncul bagaikan pahlawan bertopeng yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Sai,Kimimaro dan Naruto menatap kedua orang yang memiliki wajah hampir sama itu. Naruto membatin lega ketika ada orang yang akan menyelamatkan kan nya dari tindakan asusila ini.

" menganggu " ucap Sai tidak suka , ia mengeluarkan jari nya dari rectum Naruto .

Sai dan Kimimaro berdiri menghadap dua Uchiha dengan sengit . _' pengganggu'_ batin Sai dan Kimimaro tidak suka.

" _Chidori " , "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" _. **BRAK** . tidak butuh waktu lama Sai dan Kimimaro tumbang.

Sasuke dan Itachi menghampiri Naruto yang masih bergetar ketakutan . Dengan perlahan Itachi melepaskan ikatan ditangan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke menyumbangkan jubah beraksen awan merah milik nya untuk dipakai Naruto.

" te—terima kasih .. maaf , ka—kalian siapa?" ucap Naruto terbata. " Kami Uchiha " ucap Sasuke datar . Naruto membelalak. Jangan-jangan kedua pria tinggi dan tampan ini adalah sang _Master level_ Yang menjadi idola nya. semua orang kenal dengan Uchiha sebatas nama karena sosok kedua _master level_ itu sangat misterius dan jarang menampakan diri . Naruto merasa senang bertemu dengan idola nya. Sasuke menggendong Naruto _a la Bridal style_ membuyarkan lamunan manis Naruto ." aahh " teriak Naruto kaget.

" sebaik nya kita cari penginapan " saran Sasuke kepada kakak nya. " baiklah , ayo "

Ketiga sosok itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan dua orang yang terkapar tidak jelas.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yosh minna-san aku bikin fict baru *digampar karena gak update fict yang laen..

Emm buat kalian yang FujoDanshi akut coba deh baca **OKANE GA NAI** , itu manga ajib banget ,, apalagi uke nya so kawai ~~ XD

Oh iya aku juga kayak nya bakal men discontinued kan fanfic ku yang lain bahkan mungkin ku hapus.. setelah berpikir aku merasa tidak berbakat menulis dan merasa tulisan ku ini sangat menjijikan.. so gomene minna-san..

Oh iya ini fict two-shoot jadi minta review untuk kesan awal fict ini..

Semoga fict ini tidak membuat anda kecewa.. makasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

RPG

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : adventure , romance

Warning : fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul **Okane Ga Nai **dan sayang nya saya lupa siapa pengarang nya =.= , OOC , typos , abal, bahasa seenak author , Don't like don't read. Flamer dilarang keras mampir kesini !

=== Farenheit ===

**TAP **

Sosok tiga orang pemuda tengah bergerak melompati pohon pohon (satu diantara mereka digendong ) .

" a—apa tidak apa-apa jika meninggalkan Sai dan Kimimaro disana? " tanya Naruto ragu-ragu pada orang yang tengah mengendong nya. Pemuda _raven_ itu berhenti melompat dan turun ke atas tanah. Sasuke menatap Naruto intens.

" a—ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung kenapa sejak tadi Sasuke menatap nya. " kamu itu bodoh ya,hn?" tanya Sasuke dingin . Naruto menaikan alis nya bingung.

Itachi yang tadi berada dibelakang Sasuke kini ikut turun untuk mengetahui pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

" mereka baru saja akan memperkosa mu dobe " ucap Sasuke kesal.

" tapi di—disana berbahaya " elak Naruto , sungguh baik hati kau Nar padahal Sai dan Kimimaro nyaris Saja memperkosa mu tapi kamu malah khawatir keadaan mereka.

" dengar dobe , level mereka itu cukup tinggi kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja " jelas Sasuke.

" ta—tapi mereka sedang pingsan ba—bagimana kalau mereka diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh kawanan monster " jawab Naruto lagi. Sasuke menatap Naruto marah.

" dengar ya do-be itu bukan urusan ku sekalipun mereka tewas diterkam harimau atau monster " jawab Sasuke lagi dengan dingin nya dan tidak berperasaan sekali.

" kau kejam sekali " ucap Naruto tidak percaya jika pahlawan Konoha yang dielu-elu kan begitu dingin.

"kurasa mereka lebih kejam. Memperkosa yang lemah, dasar dobe " ejek Sasuke . seringai muncul diwajah dingin Sasuke.

"berhenti memanggil ku dobe " ucap Naruto kesal karena sejak tadi Sasuke terus memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'bodoh'.

" lantas aku harus memanggil apa? Sayang ,hn? " tanya Sasuke datar . Wajah Naruto memerah , tadi Sasuke bilang apa? Sayang? Oh _kami-sama_ siapa sih yang tidak malu jika idola nya mengucapkan kata sayang didepan kita?

Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merona , tangan nya menggenggam erat jubah pemberian Sasuke.

" cukup panggil Naruto " ucap Naruto pelan . _' jadi nama nya Naruto? lucu sekali '_ batin Sasuke geli mendengar nama pemuda didepan nya sama seperti bahan makanan untuk pelengkap ramen.

" baik lah Naruto mari kita lihat seberapa jauh level mu " Sasuke mengambil kacamata yang mirip sekali dengan yang Naruto miliki .

" ** Nama : Uzumaki Naruto  
Status: Knight  
Level : 4  
Gold : 995700  
Jutsu : non  
MP : 200  
HP : 200 "**

" hn , level empat ya " gumam Sasuke setelah melihat biodata milik Naruto. " aku memang pemula " ucap Naruto lesu, ya diri nya hanya berkembang sedikit bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seperti kedua Uchiha didepan nya.

" bolehkah aku tahu profil kalian? " tanya Naruto sopan . Itachi menyodorkan Kacamata milik nya . ya mau bagaimana lagi kacamata Naruto kan ada diransel nya dan ransel itu ada ditempat Sai dan Kimimaro. Diambil kacamata itu dan ia pakai . Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Uchiha Itachi.

" ** Nama : Uchiha Itachi  
Status: Master level of Knight and Master level of Wizard  
Level : 99  
Gold : 999999  
Jutsu : main Jutsu Tsukoyomi and Amaterasu  
MP : 9999  
HP : 9999 "**

Mata Naruto membelalak , _' double Master level? He—hebat '_ batin Naruto kagum. Kemudian dengan ragu Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada pohon.

" ** Nama : Uchiha Sasuke  
Status: Master level of Knight and Master level of Wizard  
Level : 99  
Gold : 999999  
Jutsu : main Jutsu Chidori and Amaterasu  
MP : 9999  
HP : 9999 "**

Astaga kedua Uchiha ini memang benar-benar hebat . Double Master level? Untuk mendapat gelar Satu master level saja susah nya minta ampun bahkan orang-orang yang sudah bergelut lama dengan dunia pertempuran pun belum tentu mendapatkan gelar Master level itu.

" kenapa? Kagum ?" tanya Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Naruto bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" sebaik nya kita pergi kepenginapan sekarang " saran Itachi yang melihat jika hari mulai sore.

" ayo " ucap Sasuke setuju, digendong nya kembali Naruto a la bridal style. " tidak usah aku bisa sendiri " ucap Naruto meronta pelan dari gendongan Sasuke.

" kamu ingin mengoda kami hah? " tanya Sasuke datar . " menggoda?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menunjuk paha Naruto . " eh?" gumam Naruto polos . **BLUSH** . wajah Naruto memerah , dia lupa jika dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apa pun . bayangkan bagaimana jika Naruto melompat dari satu pohon kepohon lain nya dengan Hanya mengenakan jubah , bisa saja kan jubah itu terangkat saat Naruto melompat dan memperlihat kan tubuh Naruto . ck dasar dobe

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan barusan , padahal jika Sasuke menurunkan Naruto mungkin saja saat ini Itachi bisa memperoleh durian runtuh kan . haha

=== Farenheit ===

Kedua Uchiha itu menyewa satu penginapan penuh .

" mandi lah " ucap Sasuke datar menyuruh Naruto yang diam diambang pintu kamar diri nya dan Sasuke. Sasuke memang menyewa satu penginapan penuh tapi ia tetap kekeuh memerintah Naruto sekamar dengan nya sedangkan Itachi bebas memilih kamar nya sendiri .

" i—iya " awal nya Naruto ragu-ragu namun dasar nya Naruto itu polos jadi dia mudah saja percaya pada orang-orang seperti Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum saat Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Naruto hanya mengunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah nya saja , rambut nya terlihat agak basah dan tubuh nya kini sangat harum,hmmm.

Dilihat nya Itachi dan Sasuke tengah membicarakan sesuatu dan ketika Naruto datang kedua nya berhenti Naruto yang begitu terbuka membuat Itachi maupun Sasuke menghadap kesamping sambil menutup hidung mereka.*author ikut nutup idung saat syuting#plak

" hei dobe kenapa kamu bisa hampir diperkosa,hn? " tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian nya dari tubuh indah Naruto . Naruto memandang tidak suka pada orang yang baru saja memanggil nya _'dobe'_ bukan kah sudah Naruto bilang untuk memanggil nya Naruto bukan dobe .

" aku hanya ingin menaikan level knight ku dan kupikir mereka bisa membantu tapi yah~~ begitu lah " jawab Naruto lirih sedih juga mengingat orang yang dipercaya nya justru menghianati diri nya.

" dasar dobe " komentar Sasuke pedas .

" berhenti memanggil ku dobe, baka teme " ujar Naruto kesal dipanggil dobe. Biar lemah begini di kalangan anak bangsawan Naruto termasuk jenius yah hanya saja terlalu polos.

" begitu kah panggilan mu terhadap orang yang menyelamatkan mu ,hah? " ucap Sasuke tidak suka sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto untuk menghadap wajah nya yang lebih tinggi. Sasuke itu walau bermuka datar tapi emosi nya selalu naik turun.

" hentikan otouto " ucap Itachi bijaksana untuk menghentikan pertengkaran konyol ini. Mendengar ucapan Itachi mau tidak mau Sasuke diam , ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan kakak nya.

" kalau tidak salah marga mu Uzumaki bukan ?" tanya Itachi lembut . Naruto menganggukan kepala nya.

" jadi kenapa seorang bangsawan seperti mu memasuki dunia pertarungan ?" tanya Itachi datar namun dalam hati nya ia penasaran banget.

" ehmm itu karena aku tidak ingin disebut ma—manis " ucap Naruto pelan pada saat mengucapkan kata manis.

" haaa , kamu tahu dunia pertarungan itu berbahaya ini bukan untuk orang yang ingin bermain-main " ujar Itachi serius.

" aku tidak main-main " sanggah Naruto cepat.

" kamu tahu kan jika sudah memasuki dunia pertarungan maka kamu tidak bisa kembali menjadi orang biasa , dan kamu harus siap jika kamu mendapat tugas berat dari raja " sambung Itachi .

" tugas berat seperti apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran . memang nya seberat apa sih tugas seorang Knight?

" membunuh " sambar Sasuke . **DEG **. wajah Naruto memucat jadi ini alasan kaa-san dan oto-san nya melarang nya untuk mengikuti dunia pertarungan.

" terkadang kamu akan diberi tugas untuk membunuh, memata-matai , memang kita boleh menolak tugas itu tapi didalam dunia pertarungan itu hanya ada 'dibunuh atau membunuh ' " jelas Itachi . memang benar kan walaupun kita menolak melakukan tugas keji macam membunuh tetap saja tidak bisa di pungkiri jika suatu saat kita akan menjadi incaran kan?

Wajah Naruto pucat dan sedikit tersirat ketakutan. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi ingin sedikit menakuti anak bangsawan didepan nya.

" karena itu kamu yang lemah mudah saja dijadikan incaran untuk dibunuh " ucap Sasuke menakut-nakuti.

' _wha-what's? Dibunuh?'_ batin Naruto horor . melihat muka Naruto yang makin pucat membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan karena ia ingin lebih menakuti Naruto.

" dan yang lebih mengerikan mungkin saja kamu akan dijadikan budak" lanjut Itachi yang ikut dalam permainan 'menakuti Naruto'

'_bu—budak?'_ batin Naruto makin horror. Itachi dan Sasuke menyeringai. _' akh polos sekali , manis '_ batin kedua Uchiha itu melihat sikap Naruto yang mudah dibohongi. Bahkan Itachi yang notabene nya bukan seorang yang jahil tapi sekarang rasa nya ia begitu senang menjahili Naruto.

" melihat wajah mu yang manis itu bukan tidak mungkin lagi jika kejadian 'hampir diperkosa' mu terulang beberapa kali dan dilakukan oleh banyak orang " lanjut Sasuke dengan Nada sok menakuti .

'_he? Di perkosa banyak orang? '_ batin Naruto semakin horor dan horor , membayangkan diri nya diantara banyak pria yang menatap nya lapar. _Oh kami-sama ~~_

" ka—kalau begitu aku harus segera Naik level " ucap Naruto panik . _' hahaha '_ Sasuke dan Itachi tertawa puas dalam hati nya melihat tingkah polos Naruto.

Hello, yang dimaksud kedua Uchiha dengan membunuh itu hanya untuk petarung bayaran saja seperti mereka dan itu tidak akan terjadi pada Naruto yang hanya petarung pengelana. Ck , lagi-lagi kamu dibodohi Nar *author geleng-geleng kepala

" hei dobe , apa kamu ingin naik level dengan cepat ? " tanya Sasuke pelan didekat telinga Naruto. " tentu saja " jawab Naruto mantap.

" kalau begitu bagaimana jika kami membantu mu menaikan level " ucap Sasuke pelan masih didekat telinga Naruto.

" benarkah? " tanya Naruto dengan mata blink-blink.

" tapi tentu harus ada bayaran nya " kali ini Itachi yang berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

" bayar? Dengan apa? " tanya Naruto bingung , " dengan tubuh mu " bisik Sasuke dan Itachi mesra. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika , " aku normal " ucap Naruto mencoba menolak tapi Sasuke keburu menyingkap handuk yang dipakai Naruto sedangkan Itachi mengunci tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya. Kini posisi nya Sasuke didepan , Naruto ditengah dan Itachi dibelakang.

" ayo bersenang-senang dobe " ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menjilati nipple Naruto

" lepaskan aku teme , Itachi-san " rengek Naruto .

" " Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus terikat seperti ini , ya kedua tangan nya terikat disamping tempat tidur karena ia terus meeronta.

Naruto memandang tubuh pemuda raven diatas nya. Tubuh yang sangat sempurna bagi kaum laki-laki , Naruto memalingkan wajah nya yang sudah memerah karena Sasuke membuka baju nya dihadapan Naruto.

Saat Naruto menoleh kesamping pemandangan yang sama pun dilihat nya. Itachi tengah melepaskan kaus yang melekat ditubuh atletis nya.

Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung mencium dan menjamah setiap lekuk tubuh pria manis berambut pirang itu. Terdengar erangan esksotis yang mampu menggugah birahi. Itachi sendiri kini tengah membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto

" jangan menjilati ku teme nnnh " ucap Naruto disela-sela desahan nya. Itachi pun mulai mencium bibir merah Naruto. " ngghh " erang Naruto tertahan.

Bukan nya mendengarkan perintah Naruto , Sasuke malah semakin menjilati tonjolan di dada kiri Naruto hingga tonjolan itu membengkak. Tangan Itachi pun ikut menjamah tonjolan didada kanan Naruto . mengelus nya kemudian mencubit nya .

" ahhh " erangan Naruto kembali setelah Itachi melepaskan ciuman nya. Saliva turun membasahi pipi Naruto . Itachi tersenyum lembut. " kami akan lembut pada mu Naruto " ucap Itachi mesra di telinga Naruto . Dijilati nya daun telinga Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sesuatu yang ada diselangkangan Naruto yang sudah setengah berdiri. Di sentuh nya 'benda' itu lembut.

" ahn " Naruto mendesah saat benda yang kini sangat sensitif itu disentuh dengan sangat sensual oleh si raven.

Tangan putih Sasuke kemudian bekerja naik turun agar 'benda' semi mengeras itu hingga berdiri tegang.

" te-teme hen—hentikan " pinta Naruto memelas ia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Bulir bening mulai turun dari mata Naruto. Itachi menghapus air mata itu dan mencium mata Naruto. " kami tidak akan kasar pada mu , Naruto " ucap Itachi lagi menyakinkan pemuda manis itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke sibuk memberi kissmark ditubuh Naruto . semakin lama Naruto semkin terbawa oleh permainan yang disajikan oleh kedua Uchiha itu . wajah nya memerah dan mulut nya terbuka-menutup menahan hasrat.

" jilat ini Nar " perintah Itachi pada Naruto untuk menjilati ketiga jari milik sang sulung Uchiha . Naruto yang sudah terlampau terbawa hasrat pun menjilati ketiga jari Itachi .

" nggh " lagi-lagi Naruto mengerang karena kini Sasuke tengah melahap 'milik' nya.

Dirasa Cukup Itachi menarik pelan ketiga jari nya dari mulut Naruto dang menggantikan nya dengan ciuman dalam.

" nggghh " tubuh Naruto terangkat keatas ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak memasuki rectum nya. Jari tengah Itachi kini menerobos masuk . kemudian dua jari lagi menyusul.

" ahhh " kini Naruto berada diambang sakit dan nikmat . sakit karena lubang nya kini terisi oleh ketiga Jari Itachi dan nikmat karena Sasuke menghisap serta memanjakan diri nya yang dibawah sana.

Lagi-lagi air mata turun dari mata Naruto.

" maaf membuat mu menangis " ucap Itachi lembut di telinga Naruto , jari nya kini bergerak maju mundur untuk melakukan penetrasi.

" ahh.. ti—tidak apa-apa " ujar Naruto lembut . Melihat Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto pun membuat Sasuke cemburu . dikeluarkan nya 'benda' milik Naruto dari mulut nya dan segera ia remas benda itu dengan keras.

" AKHH " Naruto menjerit kesakita. " Sa—Sasuke " panggil Naruto lembut , Naruto bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi kasar.

" Aniki kau curang " ujar Sasuke kesal . Dinaik turun kan nya kejantanan Naruto dengan cepat hingga cairan precum mulai keluar lebih banyak dari sebelum nya. " aaahh "

Itachi yang mendengar kekesalan Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum . " aku akan mengijinkan mu duluan Sas " ujar Itachi lembut . Sasuke yang mendengar nya pun menjadi lebih bersemangat .

" AHHH " akhir nya naruto mengalami ejakulasi . cairan semen nya membanjiri perut nya sendiri serta tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat sedikit cairan yang ada ditangan nya setelah nya ia melumuri kejantanan nya sendiri dengan cairan milik Naruto.

Naruto memburu udara dengan cepat . ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semenarik ini . Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian .

Itachi mengeluarkan ketiga jari nya dari rectum Naruto. dan segera mencium bibir merah Naruto yang agak bengkak.

" aku masuk Naruto " Sasuke melebarkan paha Naruto kesamping hingga ia bisa melihat lubang Naruto yang berkedut. Dengan segera didorong nya sang 'Sasuke junior ' memasuki rectum hangat itu.

" nghhh " Naruto mengerang kesakitan dalam ciuman nya. Air mata nya keluar dengan deras . Itachi yang melihat nya menghapus air mata itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman nya. Dibelai nya rambut Naruto lembut berharap Naruto akan sedikit relax.

" ahhh.. nnnh " Naruto kembali mendesah ketika Itachi melepaskan ciuman nya. Sasuke bergerak masuk keluar secara cepat menghantam titik sensitif Naruto.

Itachi menjilati dan memainkan Nipple Naruto .

" aahh.. Sa—Sasuke " desah Naruto. **blush** . wajah Sasuke merona ketika ia mendengar nama nya disebut oleh Naruto.

Ya Sasuke bergerak keluar masuk terus menerus , ketika dilihat nya sang kejantanan Naruto yang seperti nya akan mengeluarkan semen lagi dengan segera ia menutup ujung kejantanan itu dengan jari nya.

" a—aku ingin ke—keluar Sas, ahh " desah Naruto lagi. " tidak keluar lah setelah kami berdua selesai " ucap Sasuke lembut , Sasuke tidak ingin jika Naruto keluar sebelum diri nya dan sang kakak terlebih dahulu keluar. Itachi berhenti menjilati dan memainkan nipple Naruto , ia merobek sedikit baju milik nya dan melemparkan robekan itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai dan segera mengikat kejantanan Naruto dengan kain yang baru diberikan oleh Itachi.

" sa—sakit nnnh" desah Naruto kesakitan ketika ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasrat nya namun tidak bisa . " tahan lah " ucap Itachi lembut sambil mencium kelopak mata Naruto.

" nghh Ahhh " kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mendesah panjang , ia telah mengeluarkan hasrat nya didalam rectum Naruto.

" hah ,, hah,, hah" Sasuke segera memburu udara. Ternyata bermain cinta dengan pemuda blonde ini membuat nya sedikit kelelahan. Sasuke mencabut milik nya keluar dan ia sendiri bergerak menuju tempat Itachi. Seperti nya Itachi mengerti dan segera bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke.

Itachi bergerak memasukan kepala kejantanan nya kedalam lubang yang sudah basah itu. Tanpa susah payah akhir nya sang kejantanan masuk sempurna. " ahhh " lagi Naruto mendesah ketika merasa rectum nya kembali dimasuki.

Itachi segera bergerak menghantam rectum Naruto berkali-kali . " aahh I—Itachi " desah Naruto merdu. Sasuke sekarang menjalankan tugas nya seperti yang dilakukan Itachi sebelum nya—menjilati dan memainkan nipple Naruto.

" ahhh " desah Naruto tidak tertahan kan saat Itachi bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

.

.

.

" AHHH " desah Itachi keras saat diri nya mengeluarkan cairan semen kedalam rectum Naruto dengan deras.

Sasuke dan Itachi menatap Naruto yang kelelahan. Dilepaskan nya ikatan yang menghalangi Naruto untuk keluar. "aahh " kini Naruto lah yang mengeluarkan cairan semen dengan deras.

Itachi mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan bergerak mengambil selimut sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Naruto.

Sasuke , Itachi dan Naruto kini berbaring lemas diranjang yang mereka gunakan tadi. Sasuke disebelah kiri Naruto dan Itachi disebelah kanan. Naruto tengkurap dan membenam kan wajah nya pada bantal .

" apa begitu sakit?" tanya Itachi lembut sambil mengusap rambut Naruto.

" a—aku baik-baik saja Itachi-san " ujar Naruto terbata , ia membenam kan wajah nya bukan karena menahan Sakit tapi ia kini menahan malu .

Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto. " aku menyayangi mu Nar " bisik Sasuke mesra . **BLUSH** . makin merah lah wajah Naruto.

Itachi pun kini ikut memeluk Naruto . " begitu pun aku " ujar Itachi sambil mencium pipi Naruto . **BLUSH** . astaga betapa merah nya wajah Naruto.

" apa kamu membenci kami setelah kami melakukan hal ini pada mu?" tanya Itachi sambil menempelkan dahi nya pada kepala Naruto yang masih terbenam di bantal.

Naruto mengangkat wajah nya. Itachi dan Sasuke ikut merona melihat wajah manis Naruto semakin manis dengan semburat merah nya. " aku tidak benci kalian " sergah Naruto cepat , " eh! " Naruto langsung membenamkan wajah nya kemabli merasa malu sekarang.

" hahaha kamu memang manis Naruto " ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" ughh " gumam Naruto pelan .seperti nya kini Naruto akan mengubah haluan normal nya menjadi tidak normal.

" kami berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk menyentuh apalagi melukai mu " ujar Itachi lembut .

" nghh.. kalau begini aku akan menyukai kalian " gumam Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar oleh dua Uchiha itu.

" kami akan senang jika kamu menyukai kami dobe " ujar Sasuke senang.

**THE END **

Wakakakak akhir nya tamat horeeee *jingkrak-jingkrak

Oh iya aku mau minta maaf karena telah membawa Nama Kimimaro difict nista ku ini. . maaf kan faren ya *nunduk minta maaf

Hohoho gimana lemon nya asem kah? *ngumpet takut dihajar

Hehehehe makasih ya reader dan reviewer kalian sangat mendukung semua karya saya .. terharu *nangis bombay

Oh iya thanks buat : **HaikuReSanovA**** , ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** , ****Dobe Hilang**** , ****ChaaChulie247**** , ****Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo**** , Guest , ****Ciel-Kky30**** , ****devilojoshi**** , Satsuki Naruhi , ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** , Niita , **** , ****Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** , ****namikaze shira**** , ****Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**** , ****Iria-san**** , ****Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**** , ****ukkychan****.**

Sesi tanya jawab :

#jangan dihapus dong ! hehehe makasih karena udah minta jangan menghapus fict ku ,, aku super duper senang XD

#apa ada Kyuubi ? hehehe maaf soal nya ini Cuma twoshoot jadi Kyuubi gak ikut main

#apa bakal ada lemon ? ada tuh di kulkas DZIG*ditendang

#okane ga nai itu mengenai ayase yang dijual sama sepupu nya terus dibeli ama orang kaya? Hehehe iya okane ga nai inti cerita begitu dan aku ambil inspirasi nya pas extra story dimana si ayase jadi seorang knight terus hampir dirape gitu lah ^^

#jarang review tapi tetep suka karya saya? Aduuhh~~ makasih ya ,, aku seneng ada yang review bilang kaya gitu *blushing

#SasuIta lemonan ama Naru? Liat di atas aja lemonan kaga ^^ *dihajar para reader

#kenapa Kimi-chan dinista kan ? waaahh gomen gomen aku gak bermaksud ,, tadi nya aku bingung siapa yang bakal jadi temen sai buat rape Naru dan tiba-tiba JRENG JRENG JRENG TADAAA kimimaro muncul dipikiran saya . jadi yah gitu deh,, maaf ya *nunduk

#Sensitiv pornograp? Aku udah cari tapi gak ketemu T,T

#Jadi inget sword art online ! hehehe ternyata sword art lagi beken ya.. ^^ .. emang sword art itu cerita keren *promosi

#level duo Uchiha 200? What'ssssssssss *alay gila* hehehe gak nyampe 200 , soal nya pasliat refrensi YUREKA master level itu level nya 99

#Naru belum ketrobos kan? Udah noh ama duo Uchiha (reader : bukaaan itu ! author : hehe kiding kiding)

#apakah Naruto semanis Ayase(uke di okane ga nai ) di fict ini? Iya maniiiiisss banget hehe XD

Yehaaaaa ,, gimana nih apa ada sekuel? *siap-siap ambil panci buat pelindung takut dilempar sampah lagi XD

**Minna tinggalkan jejak kalian dong dengan review .. ok ^.~**

= OMAKE =

Seorang pemuda blonde tengah asik memilih buah-buahan dan sayur di pasar .

" eumm yang mana ya? " gumam Naruto sibuk memilih antara jeruk atau apel . nampak nya pemuda manis ini lagi-lagi jadi bahan perhatian orang-orang bahkan tukang jual buah sayur pun sejak tadi memandang Naruto ampe ngiler.

Disudut Gang dekat dengan Naruto berdiri nampak dua pemuda dengan iris hitam kelam sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto. " kenapa kita tidak boleh ikut sih " ujar Sasuke kesal karena ia dan kakak nya tidak diijinkan Naruto untuk ikut berbelanja.

" itu kan gara-gara kamu otouto , coba kemarin kamu tidak menghajar tukang ramen itu " jawab Itachi dingin menyalahkan adik nya yang kemarin kalap gara-gara melihat Naruto dekat sekali dengan bapak tua penjual ramen. Karena dibakar api cemburu Sasuke jadi menghajar bapak tua itu sampai si bapak tua pemilik toko ramen itu sekarang tidak membuka toko nya karena babak belur.

" bukan nya karena baka-aniki yang tadi pagi dengan seenak nya menyerang Naruto yang sedang tidur , ha" ucap Sasuke memutar keadaan dan menjadikan sang Kakak tersangka dalam 'tidak ikut nya mereka berbelanja' .

" ck , kamu juga ikut menyerang kan Sas " ejek Kakak nya . ckckck ribut mulu.

" kyaaa " terdengar jeritan dari pasar itu. Kedua Uchiha pun menoleh dan mendapati orang-orang ketakutan dengan datang nya 5 preman yang menendang buah serta sayuran yang akan dibeli Naruto.

' _jeruk ku '_ batin Naruto sedih melihat jeruk yang akan ia beli telah rusak.

" hei manisss,, main dengan kami yuk " preman-preman itu mendekati Naruto mereka tidak takut melihat pedang yang Naruto bawa , menurut mereka pemuda semanis itu pasti tidak bisa berkelahi .

" minggir " usir Naruto dingin. " waaww galak banget sih " goda preman itu.

" grrr " kedua Uchiha pun akhir nya keluar dari persembunyian dan bersipa menghajar siapa pun yang mengganggu uke mereka.

**GYUTT**. Mata Naruto membelalak ketika dirasa nya ada sebuah tangan yang meremas bokong nya.

" berani nya menyentuh pacar kami " Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan nada sangat rendah dan menekan.

**TWITCH.**

" Kagebunshin .. RASENGAN! " Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan klon diri nya dan menghajar preman itu dengan jurus andalan nya. Kelima preman itu pun terdorong kuat hingga menabrak tembok.

Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum kaku melihat betapa mengerikan nya sang uke ketika sedang kesal.

" Jangan remeh kan aku " ucap Naruto bangga . " kamu semakin manis Nar " ucap Itachi gemas sambil mencubit pipi Naruto pulang. " ayo pulang " ajak Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pun pulang sambil bergandeng tangan .

" ja—jangan-jangan mereka bertiga Master level yang baru saja diangkat raja" gumam orang-orang di pasar itu.

Yah yah akhir nya Naruto benar-benar jadi pacar duo Uchiha dan sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi seorang Master level seperti yang diimpikan nya ,,yah walaupun setiap kenaikan level nya harus dibayar dengan sakit dibagian bawah tubuh nya.

**REAL THE END **

**XD ingat untuk selalu review**


End file.
